kaczordonaldfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Myszka Minnie
Myszka Minnie jest dziewczyną Myszki Miki, córką Pani Mysz i Markusa. thumbZadebiutowała w kreskówce pt. "Plane Crazy" w 1928 roku. Przyjaźni się z Klarabellą, Horacym i Daisy. Ma kota imieniem Figaro i suczkę Fifi. Wygląd Minnie jest z wyglądu podobna do Mikiego, z tym że zamiast czerwonych spodni ma różową kokardę w białe kropki, różową sukienkę w białe kropki i różowe buty na obcasie (w niektórych komiksach jej strój miał czerwony kolor, a buty miały żółty). Osobowość Początkowo Minnie była swoistym "rekwizytem", pretekstem do działań Mikiego. Nie miała zbyt wielu cech, ale narzeczony mógł się wykazać, ratując ją lub starając się jej imponować. Często wpadała w tarapaty, np. była porywana przez Czarnego Piotrusia, a wtedy wkraczał Miki. Z czasem zyskała bardziej złożoną osobowość. Minnie jest słodka i kobieca, życzliwa wobec niemal wszystkich. Stara się wszędzie widzieć pozytywy. Jej dobroć bywa wykorzystywana, ale jednak jej pogoda ducha jest często ceniona. Cechuje ją również empatia. Inteligentna i wyrafinowana, Minnie często jest "głosem rozsądku" wśród swoich przyjaciół, szczególnie w serialu House of Mouse, gdzie trzymała nad wszystkim kontrolę, a Miki nie radził sobie ze zbyt dużą presją. Bohaterka nie jest jednak pozbawiona wad. Bywa bierna, a także uparta, nie słuchając nikogo i postępując wyłącznie według własnych zasad. Chociaż jest to cecha pozytywna, bo czyni ją pewną siebie, to jednak jest przyczyną pochopnych zachowań. Minnie jest uczuciowa- względem natury, przyjaciół, a zwłaszcza względem swojego narzeczonego. Wierzy w idealną miłość, co czyni ją marzycielską i kapryśną. Historia W 1928 roku Walt Disney i Ub Iwerks stworzyli Myszkę Miki, postać, która miała zastąpić poprzednią gwiazdę- Królika Oswalda. Miki nie mógł jednak występować sam. Zadebiutował w kreskówce "Plane Crazy", w której wielokrotnie próbował romansować z Minnie. Następnym filmem z udziałem pary był "Gallopin' Gaucho". Minnie była zatrudniona jako barmanka i tancerka w lokalu w Argentynie, tańczyła tango dla Mikiego i Piotrusia. Obaj flirtowali z nią, a gdy Piotruś zdecydował się ją porwać, Miki ruszył jej na ratunek. Wszystkie trzy postacie po raz pierwszy zostały przedstawione sobie nawzajem. Pojawiły się znowu w kreskówce "Steamboat Willie". Piotruś był złym kapitanem parowca, Minnie pasażerką, a Miki należał do załogi. Sukces komercyjny tego filmu przyniósł sławę parze myszy. W 1929 powstało dwanaście kolejnych filmów z udziałem Mikiego, z czego Minnie wystąpiła w siedmiu. Schemat w produkcji pt. "Barn Dance" był taki sam- Minnie była w centrum uwagi, a Miki i Piotruś rywalizowali między sobą o jej przychylność. Myszka okazała się dość wymagająca w związku. W kreskówce "The Opry House" wystąpił sam Miki, ale Minnie została wspomniana na plakacie jako członkini zespołu "Yankee Doodle Girls". Ta grupa wykonawców nie pojawiła się nigdy więcej. Myszka wystąpiła ponownie w "The Cat's Away" (1929). Co ciekawe, i ją, i Mikiego przedstawiono tak, że ich wygląd i część zachowań były typowe dla prawdziwych myszy. Przed i po tym szorcie Miki i Minnie byli wzrostu niskich ludzi. Następnym filmem z jej udziałem był "Plowboy" (1929), w którym odrzucała zaloty Mikiego. Później pojawiła się w kreskówkach: "Karnival Kid" (jako tancerka) i "Mickey's Choo-Choo" (jako skrzypaczka). Jej następny występ ("Mickey's Follies") był bardziej znaczący. Po raz pierwszy Miki powiedział o niej "kochanie", stwierdził, że nie jest ani gruba, ani chuda, i z dumą oświadczył, że "To jego mała Myszka Minnie". Piosenka "Yoo Hoo Minnie" wykonana w kreskówce wyraźnie pokazuje, że Miki i Minnie są w zwiazku, i stała się piosenką przewodnią dla ich serii. Minnie pojawiła się w wielu krótkometrażówkach w latach trzydziestych, rzecz jasna obok Mikiego. Jej debiutem w kolorowej produkcji był "Mickey on Ice" (1935). W kreskówce "Mickye's Rival" (1936) po raz pierwszy pojawił się wątek konkurujących o nią Mikiego i Mortimera. "The Fox Hunt" (1938) był ostatnią produkcją, w której można było zobaczyć Minnie przedstawioną zgodnie z wczesnym projektem Uba Iwerksa. Pod koniec lat 30. i na początku 40. design Minnie zmienił się: jej oczy stały się większe, a ciało zyskało kształt gruszki. Była to znacząca metamorfoza w porównaniu do poprzednich szortów. Pierwszym projektem, w którym tak wyglądała, był "Mickey's Suprise Party" (1939) (co ciekawe, był to jeden z niewielu filmów, który bardziej skupiał się na niej niż na Mikim). Z czasem znaczenie Minnie zaczęło maleć, gdyż właśnie mniej więcej na przełomie lat 30. i 40. Miki z łobuzerskiego poszukiwacza przygód stał się życzliwą i łagodną postacią, trudno było więc znaleźć dla jego narzeczonej interesującą rolę. Przez pewien czas była ona pretekstem do wprowadzenia nowej postaci lub przedstawienia czyichś perpetii (chodzi tu np. o psa Pluto czy kota Figaro). Pojawiła się w 1952 roku w krótkiej scenie filmu "Pluto's Christmas Tree"; był to jej ostatni występ w tzw. klasycznej serii. Po długiej przerwie mogliśmy oglądać Minnie w produkcji "Mickey's Christmas Carol" z 1983 roku, jako żonę Boba Cratchita (granego przez Mikiego). Pięć lat później otrzymała główną rolę w filmie "Totally Minnie". Również w 1988 roku wystąpiła jako gość podczas 60. ceremonii wręczenia Oscarów, siedząc obok Donalda i Daisy, gdy Miki ogłaszał zwycięzcę w kategorii Best Animated Short. W roku 1995 pojawiła się w produkcji "Runaway Brain". Powrócono tam do dawnego schematu: Minnie była obiektem westchnień potwora imieniem Julius, który ją porwał, zmuszając Mikiego, by ruszył ukochanej na ratunek. Cztery lata później odbyła się telewizyjna premiera serialu "Mickey Mouse Works" i Minnie doczekała się wreszcie głównej roli w niezależnych animacjach. Trzeba nadmienić, że bohaterka pojawiła się w kilku długometrażówkach: "Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas" (1999), "Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Tree Musketeers" (2004), "Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas" (2004), a także, epizodycznie, w "Kto wrobił Królika Rogera". Co do seriali, można ją oglądać we wcześniej wspomnianych: "Mickey Mouse Works", "House of Mouse", oraz "Mickey Mouse Clubhose", "Mickey Mouse" i "Mickey and the Roadster Racers". W komiksach Minnie odgrywa kluczową rolę. W historii autorstwa Floyda Gottfredsona pt. "The Gleam" po raz pierwszy nadano jej pełne imię Minerva Mouse (Myszka Minerwa), które stało się odtąd powtarzającym się pseudonimem. W 2018 roku Myszka Minnie odsłoniła swoją gwiazdę na Alei Gwiazd w Hollywood. Kategoria:Myszogród Kategoria:Postacie Żeńskie Kategoria:Postacie